Pulang
by KatziusTheUnkillable
Summary: Hanya membahas beberapa momen tentang Leo dan Calypso, yang akhirnya pulang setelah empat tahun.


**Halooo Minna!**

**Katzius kembali lagi! Jadi, ceritanya, saya mau gak mau harus nulis soal ini, soalnya saya gak bisa nyelow sama sekali pas baca ending Blood of Olympus. Bagi yang belom baca, awas spoiler :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer; Leo, Calypso, beserta seluruh konten di sini hanya milik Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Pulang**

**.**

**.**

**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Based on Book Five; Blood of Olympus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Empat tahun.<p>

Leo tak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu selama itu cuma untuk keluar dari pulau tolol Ogygia. Yah, jujur saja, Leo sebenarnya tidak keberatan, asalkan si gadis kekal yang teramat imut bernama Calypso tetap berada di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya selama mungkin sementara dia mengendarai Festus sang Naga Perunggu. Jujur saja, Leo tidak tahu berapa waktu yang dia habiskan hanya untuk berputar-putar dan menemukan Ogygia lagi dan lagi. Tiap kali mereka menemukan Ogygia, perbekalan mereka selalu hampir habis, padahal kata Calypso bekal itu mencukupi untuk sebulan. Jadi, jika dikalkulasi dengan mereka yang sudah sekitar enam puluh kali menemukan Ogygia, Leo memperkirakan mereka sudah terjebak selama empat tahun.

Dan selama masa itu, Leo menceritakan seluruh pengalamannya dan kisah hidupnya pada Calypso, yang selalu senang tiap kali mendengarnya, dan sesekali melemparkan komentar. Selain itu, Leo juga sudah selesai memperbaiki Festus, juga menciptakan beberapa Automaton yang kadang dipakainya dan Calypso untuk bermain drama. Leo secara iseng menciptakan versi mini dirinya dan Calypso dari perunggu dan tak lupa juga Argo II, beserta semua awaknya dan Pak Pelatih Hedge, dilengkapi dengan beberapa lusin monster. Calypso menyebutnya_ 'Set Mainan Cerita Otak Mesin'_. Mereka berdua kadang membuat cerita di mana para awak Argo II sedang kewalahan menghadapi monster, kemudian Leo Mini turun sebagai pahlawan gagah nan berani didampingi Pak Pelatih Hedge. Calypso dan Leo selalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tiap kali mereka menjalankan skenario tersebut. Kali lain, mereka akan menjalankan kisah romansa para awak Argo II, yang selalu berakhir dengan mereka terpergok Pak Pelatih Hedge sedang bermesraan.

"Kuharap kau tak bosan memainkan Automaton mini itu terus, Manis," kata Leo suatu kali, ketika mereka beristirahat untuk yang kesekian kalinya di Ogygia.

Calypso tertawa. "Buat apa aku bosan memainkan ini, Otak Mesin? Dengan begini, aku merasa sudah menjadi Dewi saja. Aku bisa membuat apa saja terjadi, bahkan aku bisa menggetokmu sampai pingsan tanpa melukaimu,"

Lagi-lagi, Leo merasa otaknya seperti terbuat dari bola-bola kelereng yang berbenturan dengan kecepatan super.

_Otak Mesin_, pikir Leo mabuk kepayang. Belakangan ini, Calypso menyebutnya 'Otak Mesin'. Leo tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia terima saja. Setidaknya, dia bisa pamer di depan Percy dengan Annabeth yang menyebutnya 'Otak Ganggang'.

Leo nyengir. Dia sedang berkutat dengan wajan dan bahan-bahan _taco_ tahu. Asap mengepul dari wajan.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menangani ini?" tanya Calypso khawatir.

Leo tertawa kecil dan menyeringai kocak. "Kau belum pernah melihatku memasak, Manis? Akan kuperlihatkan kehebatan dari _Chef_ Leo!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, _taco_ pun siap dihidangkan.

"Ini enak," komentar Calypso. Dia menyeka bekas mayones dari ujung bibirnya.

"Apa kubilang? _Chef_ Leo jago memasak!" kata Leo, ikut menyantap _taco_ buatannya.

"Baik, baik, aku percaya padamu," kata Calypso, mengecupnya. Leo hampir saja menjatuhkan _taco_-nya. Kemudian, sisa hari itu berlalu dengan mereka berdua mengobrol, kemudian tidur sebentar, dan mereka kemudian kembali memutuskan untuk terbang kembali dengan Festus.

Saat itu matahari tengah terbit. Calypso sudah menyiapkan perbekalan jah-jauh hari lalu, yang kini bertengger di sadel Festus dengan bentuk dua buah tas ransel besar. Leo dan Calypso menaiki Festus, dan kemudian mereka meluncur terbang ke langit.

Cuacanya hari ini cerah. Festus terbang tanpa hambatan. Leo menerbangkan Festus sembari memperbaiki beberapa alat iseng ciptaannya. Calypso menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis entah apa. Tiap kali Leo berusaha melihat, Calypso selalu menutupinya dengan tubuhnya.

"Calypso, Manisku?" panggil Leo.

"Ya?" yang dipanggil datang, dan rupanya Leo menunjuk ke arah depan mereka, yang dihiasi oleh badai dan langit gelap dengan guntur yang membelah nan seram.

"Kau mau kita terus?" tanya Leo. Festus kini hanya terbang melayang, berdiam di satu titik di angkasa.

"Kau kaptennya, Otak Mesin. Terserah kau," jawab Calypso.

"Apa petir seperti itu wajar di daerah Ogygia?" tanya Leo.

"Tidak," jawab Calypso lagi. "Kadang ada hujan turun, tapi tidak seseram itu,"

"Baik, kalau begitu kita tembus. Pasang jaket pelindungmu, Manis. Aku tidak mau kau basah kuyup atau tersambar petir," kata Leo, yang seperti biasa; nekat. "Kita maju, Festus! Tembus badai itu!"

Festus berderak dan berkeriutan, menyuarakan protes, namun toh tetap terbang sesuai perintah. Calypso selesai mengenakan jaket pelindungnya, dan mereka pun terbang lurus.

Begitu mereka memasuki badai, Leo hampir-hampir menyesali pilihannya. Badai itu sepertinya teramat kuat, seperti terkahir kali ketika dia dengan awak Argo II di tengah lautan dan digempur oleh Dew- Badai Laut, hingga Percy dan Jason berhasil membujuk Dewi itu agar tenang.

Kecurigaan Leo kini terbukti suidah. Terdapat beberapa tornado mini yang berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka, berusaha menggangu terbangnya sang naga, namun terkadang malah dihanguskan oleh api Festus.

"_Ventus_," gumam Leo geram. "Dari dulu aku tak suka mereka,"

Dia menoleh pada Calypso yang berpegangan pada ujung-ujung sadel mahaluas itu. "Manisku, bisa aku minta tolong?"

Samar, dia melihat Calypso mengangguk, jadi dia melanjutkan. "Ada banyak pengganggu di sekitar kita. Bisa kau usir dengan pedang perunggu langit itu?"

Leo melihat Calypso beraksi sigap, mengambil sebuah pulpen dari tasnya, dan ketika dia buka tutupnya, pedang itu membesar hingga membentuk pedang yang bergerigi tajam, seperti pedang Piper. Semenjak Leo ketemu Percy, dia selalu ingin membuat ulang pedang Percy, _Riptide_. Kini, dia berhasil.

Sementara Calypso menebasi para _ventus_, Leo setengah mati berusaha mengendalikan Festus agar mereka tidak disambar petir, bersamaan dengan dia berusaha untuk tidak bergerak terlalu ekstrem yang bisa menyebabkan Calypso terjatuh. Melakukan keduanya tidak mudah.

Namun, sebagai Demigod, tentu saja Leo dilahirkan sial. Tanpa dinyana sebuah petir menyambar sayap kiri Festus, melontarkannya dan Calypso dari sadel. Leo berhasil meraih Calypso dan melindunginya dalam pelukan. Festus jatuh berputar-putar di sebelahnya.

Jarak tanah makin lama makin dekat. Calypso menarik sebuah tali entah apa di baju Leo, dan baju itu serta-merta mengembang hingga membentuk bantalan. Mereka mendarat dengan keras di tanah, namun untungnya bantalan itu cukup besar untuk menyerap gaya jatuh mereka, jadi Leo asumsikan mereka berdua tak luka. Namun, tetap saja seluruh badannya berasa remuk, seperti habis digilas oleh Frank yang berubah jadi gajah.

"Manisku, kau tak apa-apa?" itu ucapan Leo ketika pertama kali dia cukup kuat untuk berbicara. Dia bisa merasakan Calypso bangkit dari dadanya, dan dia menghembuskan napas lega. Cewek kesayangannya tidak apa-apa.

Leo segera bangkit. Prioritas berikutnya; memastikan jatuhnya Festus. Dia melihat kilatan perunggu tak jauh dari situ, dan benar saja, dia melihat Festus tengah bangkit dari sebuah sungai kecil. Hei, tunggu. Dia kenal sungai ini. Ini… sungai Zephyros. Dia di Perkemahan Blasteran.

Dia baru saja akan mengabari kabar bagus ini pada Calypso, tapi kemudian bunyi keretak hutan membuatnya berpaling. Dia menyeru Calypso agar tetap siaga, dan dia sendiri membakar tangannya. Saat dia menemukan sumber suara, dia menemukan dirinya sedang mengacungkan tangannya yang membara pada Jason, yang tengah mengacungkan _gladius_ Emas Imperial-nya.

Dari wajahnya, Jason seperti baru saja menemukan hantu. Dia serta-merta menurunkan pedangnya–atau lebih tepatnya, pedangnya meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya yang lemas.

"L-Le-Leo?!" serunya terbata-bata.

Leo memadamkan apinya. "Ya, ini aku, Bung. Lama tak jumpa,"

Jason segera berlari dan memeluknya. Leo bisa mendengarnya tertawa bahagia.

"Kupikir–kami pikir kau sudah mati!" seru Jason, menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Bahkan Nico pun bilang kau sudah mati. Katanya dia _merasakan_ kematianmu. Lagi pula, ke mana saja kau selama empat tahun ini?"

"Bung, ceritanya panjang," kata Leo. "Aku kesasar selama empat tahun di Ogygia, dan aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana persisnya kami bisa keluar dari pulau terkutuk itu,"

Leo tidak tahu kenapa, namun dia melihat wajah Jason yang seperti baru mendapat pemahaman.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa," Leo berpaling ke Calypso. "Ke sini, Manis. Aku mau kau berkenalan dengan Putra Jupiter yang membinasakan Gaea denganku ini!"

Calypso maju dan membungkuk.

"Calypso, ya," komentar Jason. "Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari Percy. Terima kasih sudah menjaga sahabatku yang bandel ini dengan baik,"

Calypso tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali. Menjaganya tidak mudah, dengan dia yang terbakar spontan,"

"Hei! Itu tidak adil! Siapa yang menjemputmu dengan naga super keren, hah?" Leo mencak-mencak.

Jason cuma tertawa. "Sudahlah, Leo. Ayo, kita kembali ke Perkemahan. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengabari Piper,"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari paling spektakuler dan ramai dalam hidup Leo.

Pertama-tama, Jason memandu mereka ke Pondok Aphrodite dan mengabari Piper, yang langsung memeluk Leo hingga pemuda itu terjungkal. Kemudian, mereka pergi ke Pondok Hephaestus, di mana Leo disambut bak pahlawan, melebihi yang pernah dialaminya. Sementara, Calypso mengekor saja ke mana-mana, yang selalu dibilang oleh Jason 'pacar anyar Leo' pada setiap oang. Sisanya, mereka harus berusaha menghalau tiap orang yang bertanya bagaimana caranya Leo hidup setelah ledakan yang memiliki radius setengah kilometer itu. Bahkan Nico dan Hazel (yang sedang berkunjung ke Perkemahan Blasteran) tidak paham bagaimana ceritanya sampai Leo bisa hidup.

Kemudian, malamnya, barulah Leo bisa sendirian di Pondok Hephaestus. Dia mengontak Percy yang rupanya sedang kuliah tahun ketiga di Perkemahan Jupiter. Percy mengabarinya banyak hal, termasuk kenapa dia bisa keluar dari Ogygia.

"_Simpel saja," _ujar Percy saat mereka berkirim Pesan-Iris. _"Aku membujuk dua kali para dewa agar kalian bisa keluar. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kan?"_

"Ya, kau sudah menepatinya," kata Leo. "dan juga, bagaimana kabarmu? Sepanjang obrolan kita kau cuma menceritakan soal kabar dunia,"

Percy tertawa. _"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, Bung. Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga di Jurusan Oseanografi. Jurusan mudah sebenarnya, mengingat aku Putra Poseidon. Dan sebenarnya, begitu kami lulus, Annabeth dan aku akan berencana menikah,"_

"Serius?!" Leo berteriak kencang sekali hingga beberapa pekemah Pondok Hephaestus menoleh padanya. Leo melambaikan tangan, menyuruh mereka kembali ke pekerjaan.

"_Bung, kau tidak harus mengatakannya sekeras itu. Aku mau ini jadi kejutan," _omel Percy. _"Omong-omong soal pacar, bagaimana keadaan Calypso?"_

"Dia sedang merawat istri Pak Pelatih Hedge. Dia jago kalau sudah urusan peri alam," kata Leo. "Dan omong-omong, kau punya saingan soal nama panggilan. Sebutan 'Otak Ganggang'-mu akan bersaing dengan panggilan 'Otak Mesin'-ku,"

Percy kelihatan seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun Leo mendengar suara Annabeth.

"_Oh, maaf," _kata Percy._ "Aku dipanggil. Akan kuhubungi kau lain kali!"_

"Ya, oke," sahut Leo, dan Pesan-Iris pun diputus.

Leo menghela napas sambil memainkan sebuah baut.

"Nyssa, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada Nyssa, salah satu pekemah. Cewek itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Jam 8.30 malam," jawabnya sambil lalu.

Leo bangkit dari dipannya. Dia memutuskan akan keluar saja, namun ketika dia mencapai pintu, tak sengaja dia menabrak Calypso.

"Aduh!"

"Otak Mesin, bisa kau lihat-lihat kalau jalan?" omel Calypso. Gadis itu menggunakan baju oranye Perkemahan Blasteran dan celana jins.

Leo nyengir. "Sori, Manis. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sini," Calypso menggamit tangan Leo. "Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu,"

Leo menurut saja, sama sekali tak tahu Calypso akan menuntunnya ke mana. Dia tambah bingung ketika Calypso menuntunnya ke Pondok Zeus.

"Temanmu Jason memberitahuku soal ini," kata Calypso, masih menarik Leo. Mereka melewati Patung Zeus yang selalu dibilang Jason hirip Hippie. Kemudian, Calypso menunjukinya tangga di balik salah satu pilar.

"Naik," kata Calypso, kini mendorong Leo, dan lagi-lagi Leo menurut saja.

Leo membuka pintu tingkap kecil di ujung tangga. Ada atap berbentuk kubah di sana, kemudian menuju tubir yang menghadap ke utara, yang memeperlihatkan Selat Long Island, yang juga dihiasi bintang-bintang kelap-kelip, sama seperti ketika mereka di Ogygia.

"Wow," gumam Leo.

"Cantik, kan?" kata Calypso, duduk di lantai. "Sini, duduk,"

Setelah Leo duduk, Calypso menyodorkan padanya gelas berisi sari apel. Di sebelahnya, terdapat dua buah piring berisi semur daging.

Leo menerima gelas itu sambil tertawa. "Aku mengerti. Kau ingin mengajakku makan malam romatis, Manis? Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku?"

Calypso merona. "Aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan,"

Leo tertawa. "Ya, ya. Terima kasih, Manis,"

"Hei," panggil Calypso. "Kau benar-benar akan merealisasikan rencana kita, kan?"

"Mm?" Leo memandang Calypso dengan mulut penuh daging. Dia bru bisa menjawab setelah menelannya. "Rencana apa?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama ketemu di Ogygia? Saat itu kau bilang akan bikin Garasi Leo dan Calypso–"

"–Monster Mekanik dan Reparasi Mobil, Buah-Buahan dan Sayur Segar, serta Sari Apel dan Semur Daging," potong Leo. "tentu aku ingat, Manis. Kenapa?"

"Kau akan merealisasikannya, kan?" tanya Calypso.

"Tentu saja," kata Leo. "karena toh aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi dan aku pun ingin membakar diri sesekali,"

Calypso tertawa untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup Leo–masih sama seperti yang Leo ingat di Ogygia; suara yang jernih dan riang, yang selalu membuat Leo berubah menjadi agar-agar.

Leo ikut tertawa. "Lihat, aku lucu, kan?"

"Tidak," demikian Calypso berkata, namun kali ini dia tidak mematikan senyumnya. "Kau tidak lucu. Sekarang, kembalilah makan, Otak Mesin,"

"Kau _jelas-jelas_ sedang berbohong," ujar Leo, nyengir. Calypso mengecupnya.

"Diamlah, Otak Mesin," katanya. Leo diam seperti kena sihir.

"Nah, katanya kau ingin aku menyanyi, kan?" Calypso berdiri dan menghela napas sebelum melantunkan lagu magisnya lagi. Leo memejamkan mata, membiarkan lagu itu membuatnya mengawang entah kemana. Kali ini kedengarannya berbeda; lebih ceria, kedengarannya seperti mensyukuri dan mengenang semua kenangan indah.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengubahnya?" tanya Calypso setelah dia selesai.

Leo menggeleng, masih terpesona terhadap Calypso.

"Karena aku sudah di rumah," kata Calypso, tersenyum manis. "Aku akan _selalu_ di rumah kapanpun aku bersamamu,"

Leo masih diam saja saat Calypso duduk amat dekat di samping kirinya dan bersandar ke pundaknya. Dengan kondisi yang sama, Leo mendengar Calypso berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu,"

Tangan kiri Leo mendekap gadis itu, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dalam kebersamaan satu sama lain.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, Minna! Seertinya Anda sekalian sudah menyelesaikan fik saya ini :3 <strong>

**Makasih udah baca, saya ini bikinnya buru2 banget.**

**Makasih, yaaak!**

**Salam JEGER, **

**-Katzius **


End file.
